Reaching the limits
by CP-Believer
Summary: Sequel to Trouble for the Trickster Tro. After Rootop Rumble on Oogie's Revenge, Jack decides that they have not yet learned their lesson from last time and decides a little reminder is in order. Warning, contains spanking in at least the 1st chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is the sequel to Trouble for trickster trio. This takes place after Rooftop Rumble in Oogie's Revenge. Warning, contains spanking.**

"Jaaaaaaack!" all three kids sang. "Trick or treat."

They all ran to a button. Barrel fell behind. Lock and Shock jumped on the button and Jack fell down. All three children started laughing.

"Ha, ha! Look's like he really FELL for that one." they all said together. They were actually too busy laughing that they didn't notice Jack was able to get out. Not until he cleared his throat. He all gasped and looked up. Jack was towering over them, hands on crossed over his chest. He grabbed each by the color of their shirts (and Shock's dress) and sat down (I don't know where) forcing them over his lap.

"Aah! You have no right to do this!" Shock wailed. All three were kicking and punching and screaming. They all remembered all too well, the last time they were in this position.

"We're sorry!" Lock shouted. Jack, having not done anything yet, knew they were just trying to get out of being punished.

"Shock, I am an adult so I do have the right to punish you, as I see fit. And I see it fit that you three are spanked. Simple. And Lock, you three are not sorry. Not yet anyways."

He started swatting their bottoms and they all started crying and begging and pleading. Lock kept punching Jack's legs so Jack directed his swats at Lock until he stopped. Barrel was kicking and whining.

Shock was kicking as well, but she was more focused on pleading.

"You three **swat** attacked me **swat **AND brought Oogie back **swat **and are not **swat **sorry about **swat **what you did. You are sorry **swat swat swat** that you **swat **got caught."

**Swat**

**Swat**

**Swat**

**Swat**

**Swat**

Jack pulled the three crying children off his lap and stood up. Jack walked away to go fight Oogie.


	2. Chapter 2

Shock and Lock were lying on the stomachs on the floor of the tree house. Barrel was asleep on his stomach on the couch.

"Jack hates us!" Shock wailed. She had never thought he particularly LIKED the trio, but how could he hate three kids?

"Why do you think that?" Lock asked.

"He put us back down and didn't even look back. He just kept walking."

Lock pondered this for a moment.

"I guess your right." he decided. "So what, we're never going into town again?"

A devious grin formed on Shock's face. "Nope. I've got a better plan."

"What?"

"We as bad as we can be!" she said deviously.

**A/N I didn't want to make a spanking one shot and I realized that they might think that Jack hated them now and only punished them because they tried to hurt him. Not because he cared for them at all.**

**And because Jack defeated Oogie the same day, this takes place a day after the last chapter and once the town is back to normal.**


	3. Chapter 3

"_Lock! Shock! Barrel! Come down here please!" he called from outside their tree house. _

"_Great plan Shock!" Lock shouted at her, hitting her shoulder. She started strangling him and Barrel decided it was best to stay out of the way. Jack sighed and climbed up to their tree house (the cage elevator was too small) and grabbed Lock and Shock by their wrists, pulling them apart. Both kids were in the air, but they still started hitting and kicking each other. _

"_Would you two knock it off?" he asked sternly. They both glared at him. "Now, I've heard that you two have been a lot of trouble for the town lately."_

"_Thank you Shock!" Lock yelled at her. Then he looked at Jack, "It was her idea this time!"_

"_Was not!"_

"_Was too!"_

_They again started fighting._

"_Ow!" Lock exclaimed. "SHE BIT ME!"_

_Jack dropped them to the ground and gave them both one swat on their bottoms, causing them to yelp in surprise._

"_Hey!" Lock and Shock said in unison, then they both crossed their arms._

_A/N Come on, I just HAD to make Lock and Shock fighting. They're so funny!_


End file.
